Biografia Memórias de Vida e Morte
by yue-chan
Summary: Aqui jaz a prova de que existimos.
1. Prólogo

N/A:

"Uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras."

Estranho? Talvez. Ainda assim essa fanfic nasceu por causa de uma foto. Uma pequena e inocente foto encontrada sem querer no imenso mar que chamamos de internet. Qual a foto? Lamento. Não irei divulga-la agora. Quando esta fic for totalmente postada colocarei a foto em meu perfil, não antes disso. Porque essa fic, além de yaoi, é de um casal nem um pouco convencional, tanto que não encontrei outras fics deles em português, inglês ou mesmo em espanhol.

Porém, mais importante que isso, esta história deve ser lida sem pré-conceitos. É a "estaca zero" onde tudo começa, e uma de minhas fics mais queridas. Por isso peço que mantenham a mente aberta, apenas acompanhando sem tentar advinhar de quem se trata. Espero realmente conseguir surpreender alguém no fim.

Esta é a única nota desta fic, salvo respostas a reviews caso eu receba alguma. A história já está completa e revisada e o update provavelmente será daqui a 15 dias.

Aqui é o fim de numa nota estranha. E o começo de uma história mais estranha ainda.

XxX

Biografia – Memórias de Vida e Morte

_- Prólogo -_

_-_

Um mundo cinzento e frio, castigado pela neve e onde o sol jamais nasce...

Esse é o meu mundo. E, embora para alguns este mesmo mundo seja colorido e repleto de sorrisos, para mim ele sempre será assim.

Talvez você não entenda. Não o culpo. Muitos sofrimentos desta vida, ainda que fortemente imaginados ou sonhados, não chegam sequer a roçar na mais branda realidade.

Talvez você me dê as costas. Hn. Não seria o primeiro, tampouco o último.

Porém talvez, e apenas talvez, você esteja disposto a sacrificar um pouco de seu tempo nessa vã existência para ler o amontoado de palavras e frases nessas folhas, as quais entrego aos carinhos e maus tratos do tempo.

Aqui em suas mãos jaz o relato de minha existência. Se você vai lê-lo ou destruí-lo é decisão sua, e eu nada posso fazer para mudá-la.

Só peço que, uma vez começado você tente terminar, e entender, tudo que gravei aqui com lágrimas e sangue.

Talvez não te adiante de nada.

Talvez destrua o belo mundo onde você sempre achou viver.

Talvez não diga nada que você já não saiba.

Mesmo assim, aqui está. A prova de que existimos. Homenagem não a mim, mas àquele que sempre esteve ao meu lado. Aquele que nasceu junto a mim, que chorou e sorriu comigo, que compartilhou alma, sonhos e pesadelos.

Aquele que irá morrer ao meu lado, apertando minha mão tanto quanto apertarei a dele quando tudo ficar escuro e a morte finalmente vier nos buscar.

É por ele, meu eterno amor, que abro o baú de espinhos que há muito enterrei no peito, revelando minha verdadeira face.

Aos que chegaram aqui, boa sorte.

Que Deus tenha mais piedade de vocês do que tiveram de nós.


	2. Primeira Parte

Bibliografia – Memórias de Vida e Morte

_- Primeira Parte -_

_-_

_Não lembro direito de meus primeiros dias, bem como os meses que se seguiram. No entanto, conforme estes se juntavam, tornando-se anos, os olhos finalmente se acostumaram com algo tão básico como enxergar. Foi quando comecei a perceber._

_Essa é uma de minhas primeiras lembranças..._

As pessoas caminhavam como bonecos, meros corpos sem alma que não faziam mais nada além do que lhes era ordenado. Passavam por nós com a cabeça erguida, cobiçando o céu que jamais alcançariam, fracas demais para sobreviverem a sua sombra. Os poucos que nos notavam logo viravam o rosto, mal disfarçando a repugnância que sentiam.

Talvez nós merecêssemos esse nojo. Afinal éramos só duas crianças maltrapilhas e imundas, pouco mais que trapos humanos, encolhidas entre duas barracas igualmente desprezadas e sentadas em meio a neve que há pouco parara de cair. O vento gélido cortava minha pele, passando entre os restos puídos do que um dia fora uma roupa. Meus pés estavam arroxeados e dormentes, e eu sabia que faltava pouco para as mãos ficarem na mesma condição. Mesmo assim eu continuava lá, sentado ao seu lado, as mãos dadas. Simplesmente olhando, sem nada ver.

Até hoje não sei por que ficava ali, esperando imóvel por horas a fio. Seria pela morte que o instinto teimava em desejar? Ou o famoso milagre do qual sempre escutava falar mas nunca vi?

Provavelmente um pouco dos dois, eu acho. Se bem que não faz mais diferença, assim como não fez na época. O fato é que, por mais cruel e desumano que pudesse parecer, era melhor insistir nessa tortura do que voltar para o barraco que chamávamos de casa e, principalmente, para o ninja decadente e bêbado que chamávamos de pai.

Porém, quando o sol se punha e a noite tragava os poucos raios que atravessavam as nuvens cinzentas, roubando qualquer migalha de calor; quando o dia finalmente acabava e a espera se provava inútil mais uma vez, eis que o instinto de sobrevivência falava mais alto, nos fazendo levantar do chão frio e percorrer de volta o maldito caminho.

Dessa vez não seria diferente.

Nos encaramos, apenas para confirmar o que já sabíamos. No fundo, talvez esperássemos que o outro desistisse ou sugerisse uma idéia maluca, como uma fuga com chances de sucesso abaixo da mínima. Porém, tal qual o famoso milagre, isso também não aconteceu.

Por fim, simplesmente ficamos de pé, cambaleantes mas ainda assim de pé. Fomos embora tão incógnitos quanto chegamos. Seguimos o caminho de volta ainda de mãos dadas, os olhos no chão. Não falávamos nada, não precisava-mos. Éramos iguais.

Para entender o outro, bastava entender a si mesmo.

Contudo, o silêncio foi quebrado quando chegamos. Algo de louça ia ao chão, o som seguido por palavras rudes demais para serem repetidas ou mesmo entendidas por duas crianças.

Os olhos de meu irmão buscaram os meus, num encontro triste e apagado. Apertei sua mão com mais força, tentando passar alguma segurança. Nós dois sabíamos o que ia acontecer. Conhecíamos com cada cicatriz de nossos corpos essa velha e amaldiçoada rotina.

Mas isso não mudava nada.

Mais sons ecoaram, dessa vez de móveis sendo revirados. Engoli seco, as pernas de repente bambas demais para me sustentar. No entanto, essa era a minha vez.

Soltei sua mão e caminhei até a porta. A abri com cuidado, no entanto sem intenção de ocultar minha presença. Atrás de mim, um suave farfalhar deixou claro que meu irmão já havia se escondido. Suspirei, sentindo uma ponta de alívio nisso tudo, depois fechei a porta atrás de mim.

-X-

Dor...

Gritos, lágrimas, sangue.

Um corpo sendo arremessado de um lado para o outro. Uma mente infantil condenada a insanidade. Uma alma ferida e abandonada.

Mas ele não se importava.

Dor... Muita dor...

Porque era tudo meu. Corpo, mente e alma. Dor, medo e desespero.

Lágrimas e sangue.

Tudo meu.

Só que isso não era o bastante para amenizar os golpes. Nunca era.

Por mais que eu fosse uma parte dele próprio, por mais que o mesmo sangue corresse em nossas veias, para ele isso não significava nada.

Será que era por isso que ele nos batia? Para achar um significado?

Ou ele só não gostava da gente como todo mundo?

Eu não sabia e tinha medo de perguntar. Mesmo sendo só uma criança, eu tinha certeza de que não iria gostar da resposta.

- Some daqui, desgraçado! – ele sempre gritava, nas poucas vezes que ainda estava acordado, dando fim à surra do dia. E, como em todas as outras noites antes desta, eu me levantava cambaleante, tentando chegar até meu quarto. Tentando chegar até meu irmão, até suas mãos que cuidariam de minhas feridas assim como eu cuidaria das dele. Até seu calor, tão vital quanto o meu próprio. Até sua presença, simples, doce e igual.

Porque esse era o nosso trunfo. O pequeno truque que nos permitira sobreviver até hoje.

Nós éramos gêmeos, espelho e reflexo um do outro. Cópias idênticas, inseparáveis e indistinguíveis. Isso nos dava a chance de trocar de lugar, revezando nas surras de modo que um sempre tinha uma noite de descanso. Afinal, nosso pai estava sempre bêbado demais para sequer lembrava que tinha dois filhos ao invés de um.

Essa era a rotina, marcada em nós a ferro e fogo e repetida a cada dia miserável de nossas vidas.

Abri a porta com dificuldade, entrando no quarto iluminado apenas por uma fraca vela. Logo fui amparado e levado para a luz tremulante, mãos pequenas me ajudando a tirar a blusa e cuidando de meus ferimentos. Ele limpava como podia, enfaixando os piores e parando com cada leve gemido que deixava meus lábios. Quando terminava era a minha vez de cuidar dos seus machucados, trocar as bandagens e ouvir seus lamentos. Depois simplesmente dormíamos, abraçados juntinhos sobre os cobertores mofados e puídos, tentando espantar um pouco do frio.

Desumano?

Na época era tudo que tínhamos. Nossas mentes tolas e infantis não conseguiam enxergar nada além, de modo que nos contentávamos em baixar a cabeça e engolir o choro. Nós não conhecíamos o mundo. Não sabíamos o que desejar ou o que temer.

Mas isso estava prestes a mudar...

-X-

Foi numa noite de tempestade. Mil raios cortavam os céus e furiosos trovões estremeciam a terra. As gotas frias castigavam tudo como agulhas envenenadas, atiçadas pelo vento selvagem. A casa toda rangia e estalava, oscilando como uma folha morta prestes a ir ao chão.

Porém, mesmo em meio ao caos nós conseguimos ouvir os passos firmes e ritmados que ecoavam pelo corredor. Passos de quem finalmente se decidira. E isso me deu medo, muito medo. Não eram os passos vacilantes que eu estava acostumado a ouvir. Não haviam garrafas de sakê para serem quebradas, nem o cheiro enjoativo de álcool e vômito.

Não havia mais o pai bêbado, que espancava o filho toda a noite. Só havia o homem, o ninja...

...o assassino...

E os passos continuavam.

Meu irmão envolveu minha mão com dedos trêmulos, assim como eu envolvi a dele. Nos encaramos, os rostos tão próximos que eu sentia sua respiração ofegante, os traços iluminados apenas pela efêmera luz dos raios.

Mas isso era só o que precisávamos para decidir.

Levantamos do chão gelado, caminhando até a frágil janela. Juntamos nossas forças conta o vento furioso que soprava e a abrimos, ao mesmo tempo em que a maçaneta estalava e cedia.

A partir desse ponto o torpor do medo desapareceu, dando lugar a uma explosão de energia tão intensa que transformou tudo num borrão. O desespero tomara minhas veias e o instinto nublara minha visão. Eu não tomei conhecimento da janela nem da chuva, muito menos da kunai que passou zunindo entre nossas cabeças. Não.

Naquele momento eu só via a mata intrincada. Só sentia a mão de meu irmão na minha.

Só corria.

Sonhar com um final feliz era pedir demais? Sair dali, achar alguém que nos amasse, sorrir...

Pareciam coisas tão simples...

Então porque não aconteciam? Porque a cada curva só o que víamos era mais e mais floresta? Porque nosso perseguidor chegava cada vez mais perto? Porque o peito queimava e as pernas tremiam, nos condenando ao chão?

Éramos apenas crianças. O que havíamos feito de errado?

Uma kunai chegou num sussurro suave, rápida e certeira, acertando sua vítima sem piedade e rasgando a carne jovem e macia. Gritei, o corpo afundando em meio a lama e folhas, as mãos sobre a coxa tentando parar o sangramento.

Nunca vou esquecer aquela dor. Ainda que mil kunais sejam cravadas em meu corpo, nenhuma superará a primeira, tamanha a agonia de uma criança a ser ferida pelo próprio pai.

- Aniki... – meu irmão sussurrou, a mão trêmula estendida pra mim, pedindo, não, implorando que eu a segurasse de volta.

Ele não queria ser abandonado.

Porém, antes que me desse conta disso, antes que me arrastasse na lama até aquela mão quente, antes que enxugasse as pequenas lágrimas que se misturavam a chuva...nosso pai chegou.

Fechei os olhos com força, rezando a quem quisesse ouvir, vendendo minha própria alma para que fosse apenas um sonho. Mas ninguém me ouviu. Ninguém fez nada.

Eu já devia saber que não adiantaria. Não importava quanto tempo eu ficasse ali, desejando caído e sangrando, quando voltasse a realidade tudo continuaria igual, se não pior.

Deveria saber. Mas não sabia.

É errado ter esperança?

Nosso algoz continuava se aproximando, inabalável sobre o caos que ribombava sobre nossas cabeças. Meu irmão veio ao socorro, tentando me arrastar dali, mas era fraco demais. Nós dois éramos. Eu estava apavorado, cansado e tonto, a consciência me abandonando mais e mais até que tudo que eu conseguia enxergar era um vulto alto vencendo os poucos passos que nos separavam.

- Por quê? – perguntei num fio de voz abafado dela tempestade. Eu não percebia mais os pequenos braços que me envolviam, não os sentia tremer. Mas mesmo assim eu pude ver os olhos escuros de meu pai se arregalarem como nunca antes.

- Porque... – ele sibilou, a fúria crescendo, as mãos se fechando até sangrar – Porque a culpa é sua.

Ouvi meu irmão dizer alguma coisa, no entanto suas palavras soaram distantes demais para que eu entendesse. Senti um solavanco e logo me vi com o rosto a centímetros do de meu carrasco, seus olhos agora sombrios e cruéis.

- Vocês sabem como nasceram? Sabem como vieram ao mundo, seus bastardos? Pois eu vou dizer. Foi graças a ela! Foi ela que quis vocês e rasgou o próprio ventre para conseguir! Malditos! Vocês a mata...

Eu nunca entendi direito o que aconteceu. Só sei que num momento era erguido pelo pescoço junto com meu irmão, as palavras raivosas sendo cuspidas sem compaixão. No outro eu estava na lama mais uma vez e meu pai cambaleava, o peito ensangüentado.

- Malditos... – ele sussurrava cheio de ódio. Porém, de nada lhe adiantava as ofensas e maldições. Elas não pararam o ataque de meu irmão, tampouco impediram que sua garganta fosse cortada.

Essa é a última lembrança de meu pai: seu corpo estirado em meio a chuva e barro, debatendo-se em seus últimos e agonizantes suspiros enquanto se afogava no próprio sangue.

Talvez, para o mundo fosse apenas mais um que tombava, insignificante demais para chamar a atenção de algo que não cães e abutres.

Talvez nós já devêssemos estar acostumados.

Mas, se não pelas minhas próprias lágrimas, pela gargalhada insana de meu irmão que ecoava acima das gotas e trovões, eu soube que algo havia se quebrado. Por isso me arrastei até ele, o abraçando com força como se assim pudesse juntar o que havia se partido.

Ah, meu querido irmão. Acredite, eu o teria posto numa redoma de vidro se pudesse, criando um mundo novo apenas pela esperança de ver teu sorriso mais uma vez. Mas tudo que fiz foi fechar os olhos, me deixando levar, abandonando-o naquela chuva tal qual nosso pai nos abandonara tantos anos antes.

Ah, meu amado...

Você pode me perdoar?

-X-

_Os anos se passaram..._

_Anos de sacrifícios e cicatrizes..._

_Anos em que fizemos de tudo para sobreviver..._

_Lutamos contra os mais fortes, roubamos dos mais poderosos, torturamos os mais durões, assassinamos os mais importantes. Éramos filhotes bastardos, perdidos numa selva de lobos ferozes e famintos. Filhotes, sim, filhotes._

_Mas filhotes de lobo._

_Prova é que sobrevivemos, mesmo que o resto do mundo acreditasse no contrário. Nos tornamos fortes e selvagens. Os que antes eram dois pirralhos que sequer valiam o esforço de serem lembrados agora eram os melhores mercenários do país da estrela, ninjas cuja a mera menção dos nomes gerava pânico e hesitação._

_Foi uma luta árdua e injusta, mas tínhamos conseguido. Finalmente estávamos no topo._

_No entanto alguma coisa parecia errada, como num quebra-cabeça que a última peça não quer encaixar. Nossa imagem estava completa mas, lá no fundo, largado num canto escuro e esquecido, havia um sentimento de vazio, uma melancolia tão profunda que jamais poderia ser apagada._

_Eu sabia que era uma bomba-relógio. Via nos olhos de meu irmão o desespero e a agonia das tentativas frustradas, a eminência da explosão. Mas ele não falava nada, sempre mudando de assunto, guardando tudo dentro do próprio peito. Por muito tempo respeitei sua decisão. Fiquei calado, apenas observando, nada mais que uma sombra fiel que chorava em silêncio._

_Assim nós continuamos. Sangrando sem saber, vivendo livres do certo e do errado. Sem amar nem odiar, apenas sobrevivendo, fazendo o que nos pagavam para fazer. Afinal, tudo havia mudado._

_Nós havíamos mudado._

_Só faltava abrir os olhos._

_E eu os abri, ainda que sem querer. Numa noite como outra qualquer, eu finalmente percebi o que estava faltando..._

-X-

Os gemidos dela ecoavam pelo quarto, reverberando absolutos pelo ar. Gritava, perdida em meio ao prazer e a dor que eram dois homens arremetendo dentro dela ao mesmo tempo, rasgando sua carne como animais, mordendo seu corpo, marcando, possuindo...

Porém, por mais rude que pudesse parecer a vadia pedia mais, se abrindo para nós como uma cadela no cio, se esfregando como podia. A mente despedaçada e esquecida, soterrada por luxúria e libertinagem, sequer percebia o sangue que lhe escorria pelas coxas morenas. Não, poderíamos matá-la agora mesmo que aquela puta continuaria a se arregaçar, usando dos últimos suspiros para implorar por mais.

Mesmo não sendo a primeira vez, aquilo me deu nojo.

Estava prestes a sair dali, dar um passo e abandonar aquele corpo quente e asqueroso, quando aconteceu.

Eu podia sentir as estocadas de meu irmão cada vez mais rápidas. O clímax estava chegando e, com ele, a vontade de ir mais fundo do que antes. Perdido no êxtase, meu irmão abriu os braços e depois o cerrou, tentando trazer a mulher mais pra junto de si. Porém não foram as costas dela a serem envoltas pelo aperto forte e febril...

...foram as minhas...

Se ele soubesse o que fez comigo naquela hora... Um contato tão tolo, mas que me fez arder como nunca antes, consumido por algo tão intenso que eu não podia, nem queria, lutar.

As barreiras racharam e cederam, liberando sensações que eu sequer conhecia, extravasando-as em seus lábios que eu tão desesperadamente possuía. Foi como abrir os olhos depois de um pesadelo e vê-lo ao meu lado, velando gentilmente. Os cinzentos anos de semi-afastamento pareceram evaporar da minha memória, não deixando para trás sequer uma lembrança.

E, mesmo que meu irmão ainda estivesse surpreso demais para corresponder, naquele instante, eu soube...

Estávamos mais unidos do que nunca.

Como que ensaiado, nossos olhos se encontraram e nossas mãos se uniram, no mesmo aperto, mesmo enlace que sempre nos unira, mas que o mundo quase nos fizera esquecer. Partimos o beijo e saímos da mulher, esse último sem a menos cerimônia. Ela gritou e reclamou, a face agora contorcida pela raiva. Ridículo. Quem ela pensava que era? Nós éramos mercenários. Assassinos perfeitos, frios e calculistas. Ela não passava de um objeto a ser descartado, nada mais. Como se atrevia a nos dar ordens?

Mesmo assim ela continuava reclamando e reclamando, a voz estranha e aguda doendo em meus ouvidos e arruinando o belo momento. No entanto, para meu alívio e sanidade, meu irmão fez o favor de enfiar o dinheiro combinado na boca dela, antes de expulsa-la do quarto com um belo empurrão.

Mal a porta se fechou e ele tomou meus lábios, reinvindicando-os com força, como se pudesse tomar tudo que eu tinha somente com aquele beijo. Quando finalmente nos separamos estávamos arfantes, os olhos embaçados e fora de foco. Só que eu não queria mais esperar. O havia feito por tempo demais! Mais um segundo sequer e morreria!

O ataquei, marcando sua pele, provando e sentindo como nunca fizera antes. Contudo, ele também não se deixou dominar, revidando com cada vez mais força, elevando as sensações até o limite. Eu poderia morrer, esmagado pelo seu prazer como a mesma facilidade com que esmagava uma flor qualquer mas não importava.

Acreditem ou não, eu morreria feliz. Não só desta vez como em todas as outras que viriam.

E assim foi. Intenso, bruto e dominador, sem palavras de carinho ou juras de amor eterno. Não precisávamos nem queríamos dizer nada. Nossos gemidos eram suficientes.

Olhar nos olhos do outro era suficiente.

Selvagem? Assustador? Decepcionante, talvez?

Hn, sinto informar mas foi assim mesmo. Sem carinhos, castidade ou inocência. Apenas aproveitando o tempo que tínhamos da forma mais intensa possível.

Porque éramos filhotes de lobo.

Porque não sabíamos se haveria outra chance.

Nós precisávamos de dor para saber que era real. Precisávamos de marcas que ninguém apagasse. Mas, acima de tudo, precisávamos estar de mãos dadas, olhando nos olhos um do outro.

Foi assim que alcançamos o prazer, meu irmão se enterrando em mim o mais fundo que podia enquanto eu lhe puxava com a mão que sobrara, rasgando sua pele, tentando lhe trazer mais para perto. Gemidos e gritos vibravam, confusos e misturados, nada mais que arfares e meias palavras.

A semente de meu irmão explodiu dentro de mim, preenchendo-me com um calor indescritível, me completando como jamais sonhara. Pude ouvir claramente sua voz rouca chamando meu nome.

Nunca houve música mais bela.

Esse foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida, por mais que soe piegas admitir. Antes eu não tinha o menor valor pra ninguém mas, naquele momento, descobrindo o prazer que conseguia dar a ele, ver sua entrega num reflexo da minha própria, sentir seu coração no meu, sua alma se fundindo a minha...

Eu era dele.

E ele era meu.

Era só o que eu precisava saber. Só o que queria.

E, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, me vi desejando, sonhando...Ali, naquela cama e em seus braços, eu ousei acreditar no nosso enlace.

Ele seria eterno.

Nós teríamos um final feliz.

-X-


	3. Segunda Parte

Biografia – Memórias de Vida e Morte

_- Segunda Parte -_

_Chovia._

_E nós não gostávamos de chuva._

_Por isso, ao invés de continuarmos nosso caminho a procura de um quarto qualquer para mais uma noite tórrida, acabamos parando numa espelunca para nos abrigarmos._

_Foi lá que o vimos pela primeira vez..._

-X-

Sentado ao fundo, num canto escuro e esquecido, os cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo alto, os olhos brilhantes e astutos como o de uma serpente. Tive ânsias de estremecer, mas me segurei.

Seguimos em frente, agindo como qualquer um ali. Logo estávamos sentados numa mesa, esperando nossos pedidos. Discretos e totalmente camuflados, fazíamos da calma encenada uma muralha de ferro, ocultando nossas verdadeiras intenções por detrás dela. Poderíamos levantar a qualquer hora e simplesmente sair matando todos ali, que só seriamos notados quando fosse tarde demais.

Discretos, camuflados e mortais.

Assim como o homem com olhos de cobra.

A tensão poderia ser cortada com uma kunai. Mesmo que nossos olhares não se cruzassem, mesmo que ninguém mais percebesse, eu podia senti-lo a espreita, tão forte que só o que eu queria era agarrar a mão de meu irmão e arrasta-lo dali.

Mas eu não conseguia.

Da mesma forma que ele não conseguia fazer isso comigo.

Não era medo nem orgulho, mas sim algo pior, mais profundo e marcante. Nossa definição particular de pavor:

A chuva.

A maldita e interminável chuva.

Aos nossos olhos, ela sempre seria vermelha. Lembrete eterno daquele dia amaldiçoado.

E eu tinha certeza, ainda que saíssemos de mãos dadas, nenhum de nós suportaria. Não de novo.

Por isso continuávamos ali. Dois filhotes de lobo. Uma serpente. Predadores cuja força jamais poderia ser medida pelo olhar. O que aconteceria se nos enfrentássemos? Quem daria o bote primeiro?

Quem perderia mais?

Não sabíamos.

Por isso só nos restava esperar.

Porém, para nossa sorte ou azar, o destino decidiu por nós.

Alguns ninjas entraram, nada mais que um punhado de imbecis rabugentos que, aparentemente, tentaria descarregar no álcool sua total falta de habilidade para o que quer que fosse. Era tudo que precisávamos. Uma isca para ver o veneno da cobra, saber quanto tempo levava para matar.

O suspiro de meu irmão foi audível.

Mas não tivemos a oportunidade. Porque, provavelmente tão rápido e discreto quanto chegou, o estranho foi embora, desfazendo-se em meio as sombras sem deixar para trás o mínimo som.

Algo dentro de mim pareceu afundar e congelar, espalhando tremores por todo o meu corpo. Sua mão voou para a minha, ajudando e pedindo socorro ao mesmo tempo. Nossos olhares não se encontraram.

Respirei fundo, lutando por controle. Me sentia prestes a ser amaldiçoado, como se aquilo tudo não passasse de um grande sinal de mau agouro; um aviso que antecede o inevitável...

...o reencontro...

-X-

- O que foi aquilo? – a voz de meu irmão era tensa. Ele andava de um lado para o outro do quarto.

Estávamos numa pequena pousada do outro lado da cidade, o mais longe possível da maldita espelunca. Porém, o que quer que realmente tivesse acontecido lá ainda nos assombrava, como uma nuvem escura sobre nossas cabeças.

E, por mais que eu quisesse afastar todas as preocupações, só conseguia continuar sentado na cama, repassando as cenas como num filme, de novo e de novo.

Mas não havia saída.

Fechei os olhos, tentando conter tudo dentro de mim. Assustado ou não, o mundo continuava o mesmo. Lágrimas não seriam aceitas, tampouco vozes trêmulas e olhares inseguros.

Não, eu não imploraria por misericórdia.

No entanto, os sons dos passos de meu irmão continuavam, estilhaçando as barreiras que eu com custo tentava erguer, me ferindo com os cacos sem piedade. Ele não percebia, mas deixava minha alma em frangalhos. Até que os passos pararam.

Por um segundo pensei que poderia respirar aliviado, voltando a tarefa de enrijecer mente e coração, preparando-me em absoluto silêncio.

Tolice minha, não?

Acho que nunca perdi essa mania de tentar contar com a sorte.

O fato é que, por mais que eu soubesse que meu irmão estava parado bem a minha frente, não percebi a aproximação até ser tarde demais.

Ele tocou meu rosto, num pedido mudo para que o encarasse. O fiz e, no segundo seguinte, tinha o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, abraçando-o como se ele pudesse desaparecer a qualquer instante, me deixando sozinho.

- Ele vai nos matar. – meu irmão disse simplesmente. Eu assenti contra a pele alva, tão macia quanto a minha própria. Era verdade. Por mais cruel que fosse, nada mudaria isso.

Nada.

Infelizmente, saber e aceitar são conceitos muito diferentes para habitarem o mesmo coração ao mesmo tempo.

Encarei meu querido irmão sem reservas, deixando que lesse minha alma. Abalado, sequer percebi que a batalha em meu peito continuava a partir da dele, uma alimentando a outra, do mesmo modo que nos ajudávamos a ficar de pé.

Era o mesmo tormento.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios dele, pequeno e melancólico. Negou, num curto movimento de cabeça, jogando fora a idéia que se formava em minha cabeça e que eu tão desesperadamente oferecia numa bandeja de prata; mesmo que já soubesse que seria rejeitada.

Não iríamos fugir.

Porque isso significava sair do topo.

Porque em nossas afiadas, porém ainda infantis mentes, só haveria um lugar para ir, se abandonássemos tudo aquilo.

Só conhecíamos dois tipos de vida...

Se fosse só eu, jamais teria chegado tão longe. Mas uma mão envolvia a minha, um coração batia junto ao meu. Nossa alma era uma só.

Eu jamais poderia te condenar àquilo novamente.

Por isso respirei fundo, contendo as lágrimas. Meu irmão me empurrou, me forçando a deitar na cama e ficando por cima. Nossos atos diriam o que não conseguíamos por em palavras...

-X-

Um homem gorducho de ar esnobe falava do trabalho. Nada de mais na realidade, só mais um empregado medíocre demais para ser promovido de forma justa. Não que nossos recém-eleitos alvos fossem melhores. Se o mundo não fosse tão abarrotado de pessoas desse tipo nós sequer estaríamos aqui para começar.

De qualquer maneira, o serviço era simples. Simples demais até. Nós éramos os melhores, e os mais caros.

Concordamos, porém nos encarando pelo canto dos olhos, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Era o primeiro erro.

-X-

Cinco dias, três alvos. Normalmente isso seria mais que suficiente, no entanto, quem garantia que as informações que recebemos eram corretas?

Era o segundo erro.

Sabíamos que era uma armadilha, mas nem por isso íamos nos atirar nela.

Conferimos tudo que nos foi dado, não importava o quão insignificante parecesse. Ao fim de dois dias tínhamos descartado mais da metade dos dados, além de acrescentar cartas novas ao jogo. Calculamos as estratégias com a precisão que só os mais experientes assassinos podem ter, garantindo mais de uma forma de ataque, além de um 'plano B' desesperado, caso todo o resto falhasse.

Estávamos prontos.

-X-

Os dois primeiros alvos caíram sem nem perceber o que os atingira.

Esse era o nosso estilo, nossa marca. Nada de ninjutsus mirabolantes e barulhentos ou genjutsus intrincados e difíceis de manter. Só estratégia e planejamento. A essência do ninja.

Sim, esse é preço pelo título de shinobi. É atacar das sombras quando o oponente está de costas ou caído, é valer-se de venenos e truques, é usar a família ou qualquer outro que a vítima considere importante.

Sem regras, sem escrúpulos.

Só sangue.

Isso é ser um shinobi.

E nós éramos.

Por isso não hesitei em matar o filho na frente do pai, do mesmo modo que meu irmão não pensou duas vezes em aproveitar a brecha.

O terceiro alvo caíra.

Só faltava a armadilha...

Nos encaramos em mudo entendimento, fechamos os olhos e sentimos as presenças.

Cercados.

Demos as mãos e trocamos um beijo.

Depois voltamos para as sombras.

-X-

Kunais e shurikens vinham de todos os lados, cortando o ar em doces assobios. Algumas passavam longe, outras chegavam perto porém, poucas atingiam o alvo, passando a ostentar o vermelho vivo como um troféu. Essas eram as nossas.

Conhecíamos o ambiente, conhecíamos as sombras. No entanto, era em conhecermos um ao outro que consistia nosso trunfo. Não havia falha no nosso sincronismo. E isso fazia com que todos os outros caíssem como moscas aos nossos pés.

Menos ele.

Não, o dono dos olhos ofídicos continuava parado no meio do jardim. Não importava quanto sangue jorrasse a sua volta, ele continuava a fazer parte da batalha.

Um teste? Era isso? Ver se valíamos a pena?

O último dos homens dele caiu, num gemido abafado e desconexo. Saímos da casa e fomos para o jardim, caminhando nas sombras como os mais silenciosos predadores. Tinha certeza de que estávamos totalmente ocultos, praticamente dissolvidos em meio a escuridão. Mas aqueles olhos continuavam em mim, queimando como brasa. Eu não era o predador...

...era a presa...

E nós três sabíamos disso.

O silêncio continuava, impenetrável e sinistro como o de um cemitério. Eu me sentia de frente para um abismo negro, não conseguia ver o fundo nem a outra margem.

Não conseguia prever o que aconteceria.

Deveria pular? Não sabia.

Mas, se caísse, meu irmão estaria do meu lado, afundando na mesma escuridão. E isso me machucava mais do que pensei que faria.

Morrer ao lado dele era um sonho...

No entanto, será que conseguiria fechar os olhos, sabendo que ele definhava? Eu era tão egoísta a ponto de sacrificar meu irmão apenas para não ir sozinho?

Porém, também não seria muita crueldade protege-lo, para depois abandona-lo nesse mundo sangrento e pueril?

O som de palmas quebrou o silêncio e meus pensamentos. A cobra sorria, como se houvesse assistido um grande espetáculo.

- Estou impressionado. – disse por fim, a voz soando como um silvo – Não pensei que fizessem tão jus a reputação.

Não respondi. Estava tenso demais para pronunciar alguma coisa e, pelo visto, meu irmão também.

Mas, por quanto tempo?

Ele estava brincando conosco, vendo até quando agüentaríamos. Qual era o limite?

- Sejam leais a mim e eu os tornarei mais fortes.

Então era isso? Todo esse teatro só pra ter um pacto com o diabo? Nossas almas por...poder?

Tsc. Terceiro erro.

Não éramos tão estúpidos para aceitar uma proposta dessas.

Jutsus bizarros, secretos ou proibidos; nada disso nos atraia. Acho que ele percebeu pois logo desmanchou o sorriso, fazendo um calafrio correr pela minha espinha. Peguei uma kunai por reflexo, só verdadeiramente a percebendo quando senti o metal frio contra a minha pele.

Chegara a hora.

Atacamos. Espelho e reflexo juntos.

Mas não foi suficiente. Ele desviava com facilidade, bloqueando aqui e ali, como se nenhum de nossos golpes fosse uma real ameaça. E talvez, não fossem.

-X-

_Pela segunda vez na minha vida, me senti verdadeiramente como uma criança, frágil e desesperada por ajuda. No entanto, assim como da primeira vez eu sabia, não importava o quanto implorasse, só receberia dor._

_Eu só não sabia que seria meu irmão a se ferir dessa vez._

-X-

O gemido dele cortou o jardim, passando por meu coração como se fosse meu. Desviei os olhos por um segundo, a preocupação falando mais alto que a sobrevivência.

Esse foi o meu erro.

Fomos derrotados nesse instante.

Perdão...

Um golpe me acertou, tão veloz que não saberia dizer se foi soco ou chute. Rolei uns bons metros antes de recuperar o equilíbrio, fincando os pés na grama fofa. Um pouco a frente, meu irmão encarava a cobra nos olhos, as mãos lutando contra a kunai que lhe rasgava o ombro pouco a pouco.

Respirei fundo, calando os protestos de meu coração. Uma decisão precisava ser tomada. Era uma batalha perdida mas a kunai continuava em minha mão, pesada e tentadora.

Havíamos negado a fuga, mas isso não significava rendição.

Ele vai nos matar, não é?

Então que seja.

- Venham comigo e pouparei suas vidas. – nosso querido diabo refez o pacto, achando que dessa vez iríamos selá-lo. Sorria mais uma vez, a vitória refletida em seus olhos.

Sorri também, tão frio que achei que já estava morto. Precisava apagar o 'amante' e o 'irmão' que haviam dentro de mim, destruindo minha própria existência, enterrando-a viva numa vala qualquer.

Porque, desde que nasci, havia uma cova com meu nome, aberta na terra congelada, forrada de sangue e lágrimas.

Porque, desde que matamos nosso pai, fora feita uma lápide escrito 'shinobi'.

Perdão...

...isso era tudo que eu precisava saber...

- Solte-o ou terá apenas um. – ergui a lâmina fria, apoiando-a displicente em meu pescoço. Um filete de sangue começou a escorrer.

O vento parou e tudo ao redor morreu, congelado pelo silêncio demoníaco que nos envolvia. Eu não via nada, nem os olhos da cobra nem os de meu irmão, apenas observava aquele que o feria, preparado para reagir a qualquer movimento. Só isso.

Talvez fosse egoísmo.

Talvez fosse loucura.

E talvez eu fosse odiado eternamente por isso.

Só que não importava mais. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, nós não seríamos peões nas mãos frias. Me recusava a perder a liberdade que lutamos tanto para conseguir.

Os olhos de meu irmão estão fixos em mim, não preciso vê-los para saber, ou mesmo perceber as lágrimas que lentamente se acumulam. Eu sinto. Eu sou ele e ele sou eu, dois reflexos que somente juntos se tornam imagem.

Um não existe sem o outro.

Não é sonho de criança ou fantasia dramática, mas a verdade pura e simples.

E eu sinto, quase tão bem quanto sinto a kunai em meu pescoço, que a cobra está longe de entender isso. Muito longe.

O sangue jorra, tornando o ar pesado. Um gemido.

Sorrio.

Minha vez...

-X-

Escuro.

Escuro e frio.

Solitário.

Vazio.

É isso que é morrer? Ser arrancado do mundo e jogado no limbo?

Esquecer os outros?

Esquecer a si mesmo?

Porque se for, eu tenho uma novidade para Deus, ou seja lá quem for:

É impossível.

Ainda que negue a mim e todos que cruzaram o meu caminho, queimando as memórias como folhas secas de inverno, ainda que rasgue minha própria garganta outra vez, não esquecerei meu amado. Fui obrigado a fazê-lo por um eterno instante, e ainda hei de pedir perdão, mas não farei isso de novo.

Não agora, que não temos mais nada a perder.

Toque.

Quente e conhecido. Amado...

...igual...

De repente não estou mais morto, mas olhando no fundo dos olhos de meu irmão. Ele também me encara, o rosto ainda marcado pelas lágrimas, a mão envolvendo a minha.

- Perdão... – ele me pede, num sussurro fraco e sofrido - ...eu não podia te perder.

Era a primeira vez que ele mostrava tristeza em muito tempo. Sorri, de certo modo feliz por ser o único que o via tão frágil. Olhei em volta com desinteresse, apenas para ter noção de onde estava. Sabia que não conseguiria entender de todo ou mesmo escapar. A caverna me recebeu, sombria e indiferente.

A toca da cobra.

- Ele nos matou. – suspirei, encarando a grossa porta de ferro que nos mantinha presos.

- Sim. – sua mão apertou mais a minha, reforçando o pedido de desculpas enquanto se inclinava sobre meu leito, apoiando a mão livre do lado da minha cabeça. Não me tocava, apenas me pedia com olhos cansados.

- Vem. – chamei, e logo meu irmão deitava sobre mim, nossos corpos se fundindo lentamente, como se voltássemos ao ventre de nossa esquecida mãe. Renascíamos para uma outra vida.

Nossos lábios se tocaram de leve, nossos corações se tornando um só. Eu sabia do que meu irmão precisava e jamais me negaria.

Porque também era minha culpa.

O beijo chegou ao fim e ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro. Lutava contra o sono, temendo desfazer a ilusão. Sorri, levantando uma das mãos, acariciando seus cabelos. Seus olhos se fecharam e logo adormecia, alimentando-se da vida que de alguma forma ainda pulsava em mim. Foi você que a devolveu, não foi? Entregou a sua para a cobra, aceitando dividir a minha.

Jamais haveria maior prova de amor.

- Ai shiteru, Ukon. – sussurrei, as pálpebras pesando, a consciência se esvaindo mais uma vez. Juntar-me-ia a ele nos sonhos.

-X-

_Essa foi nossa vida...e nossa morte. A partir daí nós já sabíamos o que iria acontecer._

_Não existia mais o nosso, apenas o dele._

_As lutas dele._

_As metas dele._

_O veneno dele._

_O resto virou fumaça e cinzas, memórias condenadas ao esquecimento mas aqui registradas, como um último suspiro. A liberdade se fora, nossas almas foram condenadas. É só questão de tempo até nossos corpos terem o mesmo destino._

_Mas eu estarei com ele._

_Caído no chão, o corpo dilacerado se esvaindo em sangue, as entranhas espalhadas aos corvos. No horizonte, o inferno se anunciará, espreitando com um doce sorriso. Porém, minha mão vai estar na dele, meus olhos estarão nos dele._

_E não haverá dor, apenas ele._

_Como sempre._

_E eu vou rezar o terço maldito que me foi ensinado, pedindo ao sangue e as lágrimas por um lugar melhor da próxima vez._

_Não sei se serei atendido, mas quero tentar._

_Aqui termina nossa história. Aqui jaz nossa alma, se é que um dia tivemos uma._

_Aqui, me despeço._

_- Sakon -_

-X-

Bom, espero ter conseguido surpreender alguém com essa fanfic.

Só lamento terminar de postá-la sem ter recebido nenhuma review.


End file.
